Worth A Thousand Words
by KreativeKreature
Summary: ON HIATUS Bella is an editor first, a bartender second, and a heartbreaker third. Throw in an bitter associate, a well concocted plan of revenge, and Edward Cullen and what you get is worth a thousand words. BxE Canon Pairings. OOC. AH M for later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the character. What I do own is a rampant imagination, and a short attention span.

Hello all! First of all...I know I don't need to take on another project but this has been nagging me for WEEKS.

I can't focus on anything else until I get this out! It's like an impending orgasm. *huffs*

So without further or due, please enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom.

Prologue takes place in the future BTW.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

My pulse thundered in my ears and a feeling of impending doom blossomed in my stomach as I watched the exchange before me. There was Edward, the most painfully beautiful man in the world and the captor of my heart, Then, unfortunately, there was Tanya-_Fucking_-Denali who is without a doubt the new bane of my existence.

Her eyes flickered to my shocked face, then to the hand that sat atop the table intertwined with Edward's, then to his face that was scrunched in distaste.

I struggled to swallow the bile that had risen to the top of my throat.

I almost lost said battle when she opened her mouth, "Cozy little moment wouldn't you say _Bella._"

I visibly cringed at the venomous way my name rolled off her tongue and that just boosted her to continue.

"I see that you haven't dropped the bomb on him yet." She paused and tapped her lips in mock thought, "So is this what the occasion is for?"

"Wait a minute." Edward interrupted, the annoyance clear in his tone. "Tanya, first of all, how do you even _know_ Bella? And what 'bomb' are you referring too?"

"Ohhh my sweet, sweet boy." She cooed tossing her curly strawberry blonde hair over shoulder, earning a loud groan from him. "I know Bella better than you think. Better than you even."

He paused and narrowed his eyes at me in confusion, but I was far to dumbfounded to respond. My breathing hitched in panic and I shot her a death glare, willing her to just shut the _fuck_up. It was a feeble attempt, and I knew I was grasping at straws.

"You see…" she trailed off picking her nails feigning indifference, "_Bella_ here is not only a kick ass editor. No, she is even more than a flashy part time bar tender. She's also the best undiscovered actress I've ever seen. With that being said, I think you should know I paid her five grand to break your heart."

I bet into my bottom lip so hard that I tasted blood. In that short little display I learned a valuable life lesson. The letter R doesn't just stand for revenge.

No, no…it stands for way more than that. Regret. Respect. Remorse. Rage. Resentment.

I **regret **that crest fallen expression that I received was caused by me.

I **respect** that Edward didn't reach across the table and slap the hot piss out of me.

I'm **remorseful **that I even lowered my regard for human emotion, and stripped Edward of his.

I feel hollow at the unjustifiable **rage** I have towards Tanya.

And finally, I'm crushed at the fact that now all Edward will associate me with is bitter **resentment**.

That was the night that my life came to a screeching halt, and for once, I actually feared it was over. As if that wasn't the worst part, that was the night I realized that I was in fact in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Should I continue? Should I scrap it and start over? You decide!<strong>

**PS: If you want more, I can guarantee you _this_ will not be cliche!**

**Review..**

**Follow me on twitter MzKKCullen**

**Or simply be silent and let the stats talk. ;-P**

**xoxoxoxo**

**KK **


	2. The Rabbit with the Gun

******Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, or the characters. I just own and obsession of Rob's lips.

Moving on, I would like to take time out to thank my beta, A Tale To Be Told. She is SO freaking wonderful. MUAH!

Also to my first two reviewers. Fiverstarreader(my forever loyal) and Lapumuckl (new reader and a sweetie)

So, shall we?

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

"Bella! Seriously! That's awful!" My best friend Rosalie screamed into the phone.

I had just explained to her that the nursing home, in which my Grandmother Marie Swan was admitted and died in, was now seeking payment. Not that Clearview Nursing Center hadn't received any monetary payment, they just deemed that my father's entire savings account wasn't _quite enough._ Now said bullshit establishment is seeking my grandmother's house and property for a mere $10,000.

"I know Rose! That house is appraised at 75 grand, I can't let them do that! I'm going to pick up a few more shifts at the bar, and I'm actually heading to _Be You_ right now. I need to talk to Irina."

"I can just give you…" she started and I cut her off abruptly.

"NO! I'm not asking you for that kind of money! Mom and Dad have 5 grand right now. I'm going to work on the rest. I have until the end of the month anyway. Heading in the office now, call you later?"

"Sure, stop by my place in a bit."

I agreed and we said our goodbyes just as I buzzed into the _Be You_ headquarters. _Be You_ is a magazine company that promotes just about anything feminine related. Good recommendations on spas and salons, fashion, make-up. They even interview and endorse women of power. All in all, it's pretty popular among any and all ages of women. I'm technically not employed by _Be You, _I'm a freelance editor. I was recommended by a friend of a friend, and I pick up certain things when I want. I prefer novels and pieces of literature, but hey sometimes they take on projects that are more my speed.

"Hey Isabella! How are you?" Angela the receptionist greeted me warmly.

I gave her a small smile and wiggled my fingers, "Great! Is Irina in the office today?"

"Yeah, she's here. Go on back."

I nodded and made my way towards the back, down the small hallway that gave way to a vast area filled with cubicles. The wide walkway separated the writers from the editors and lead straight to Irina's office.

I snickered to myself remembering that Jessica, one of the writers, referred to the walkway as the '_Green Mile.'"_

_Dead man walking!_

I slapped my hand over my mouth and shook with silent laughter, making sure no one was watching the insane exchange I was having with myself. I pushed in the glass door to her office and she was sitting with her back to the door, her phone balanced between her shoulder and ear deep in conversation. Apparently she heard me enter, she simply held her hand up with her pointer finger extended.

"Tanya, just let it go…..well it's his loss…no, I'm not taking his side!" she huffed in irritation. She fell silent for a beat, her back still turned to me. Finally she spoke, "Look, we'll talk about this a little later. I have some business to handle. Call you back in a bit, ok?"

She whirled her chair around and tossed her I-Phone on the desk, heaving out a sigh.

"Thank God for Otter Boxes huh?" I grinned.

She chuckled softly, "Yes indeed. So Bella, what can I do for you?"

I flopped down rather ungracefully in one of the large leather armchairs in front of her desk and rubbed my forehead. "Well, I need to pick up more articles. I need the extra money."

"How much are you trying to bring in, I have about five articles that are unassigned at the moment." She said thoughtfully, tapping her perfectly manicured nails on the desk.

Doing a quick calculation in my head, five articles at 500 dollars a pop only amounted to $2500. I wrinkled my nose and let out an exasperated sigh.

"What? Not enough?" She asked her brows knitted.

I shook my head no, explained to her about my grandmother's estate, and the timing. She sat back thoughtfully and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wow, that's really messed up. What about if you take on those projects and I'd give you a 2500 dollar sign on bonus if you come here full time. You know I love your work. It would be my pleasure." She mused.

I shook my head vehemently, "Not that it isn't a good idea, but you know I'm not a magazine type editor. It's ok sometimes but I don't want to do something I can't put my all into."

She cocked her head to the side and smiled, "Yea, guess you're right."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. I assumed she was deep in thought until her eyes snapped open and she lurched forward.

"Oh I have an idea!" she said darkly, her lips turning up into a sinister smile. Her ice blue eyes were clouded with mischief. She hopped up out of her chair and sashayed to the door and closed it gently.

"Ok here's the deal, you remember that guy my sister brought to the office Christmas party last year?"

I frowned at her, "Irina, I don't remember _shit_ about the Christmas party. We were all pretty drunk." In retrospect, that wasn't my best moment. The next day I was told that I had inadvertently wiped out two bottles of Patron silver, played tonsil hockey with Jake, and led a sing-along of _Bohemian Rhapsody_. I visibly shuddered at the memory.

She guffawed loudly and covered her mouth, "Ok so maybe not, but this guy has really done a number on her. She fell in love with him and he basically just…dumped her. Edward is this, spoiled brat that gets what he wants. She wanted more, he wanted less, you know the deal, right?"

I felt my own face twist in confusion, "Ok, I'm sorry for her misfortune, but uh…what the hell does that have to do with _me_."

The darkness clouded her face once again and her usual tinkling laughter, turned into a bitter cackle. "Ever heard of revenge?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Bella…I have a proposition for you. I will give you five grand to…Break. Edward. Cullen."

My mouth dropped opened, and my brows rose nearly to my hairline, "Excuse me?"

"Come on Bella! It'll be fun. You know how guys are, wouldn't it be just marvelous to teach one a lesson? Five grand to work over a douche bag is surely easy money."

"What the…are you really serious? Irina Come _on_! How the hell am I supposed to do that!"

"By any means necessary." She mused with a smirk. "It should be rather easy, you're gorgeous, and you have this subtle sex appeal. Perfect target."

I pursed my lips to stifle a laugh. "Subtle sex appeal? Are you throwing a bunch of BS my way or what? Flattery will get you nowhere." I deadpanned.

She rolled her eyes and glared at me pointedly, "Hey! It's not BS! Men like sort of a demure quality. You have this alluring appeal Isabella, you just don't see yourself very clearly." She paused to give me a once over before she continued on her soap box, "Like today, your wearing a simple fitted t-shirt, leggings and chucks. You show off the curves of your body, in a completely innocent way. Jake popped up over his cubicle partition to watch your ass when you walked in here!"

"Well that's because Jake is a perv, what's new?" I snorted crossing my arms over my chest.

She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and let out an exasperated sigh, "Ok Bella, call it what you want. So do you want to do this or not?"

"Not really, but I'm intrigued to say the least. What exactly am I required to do?"

"Whatever rocks his socks my friend, make him yours, make him _vie _for your attention. When he loses control, cut him loose just like he does everyone he dates. Pretty simple actually." She shrugged.

"It doesn't bother you at _all_ that this is your sister's ex? Seriously, what other way do you make a man '_vie_ for your attention' besides fucking his brains out. That's actually really creepy now that I think about it."

"All is fair in love and war." She sniffed simply.

I groaned and pressed the heels of my palms into my eyes as I mulled over the shitstorm brewing in my head. "Irina I…can I think about it and get back to you?"

She nodded once and smirked at me, "It's better that a flat out no I suppose. Let me know by the end of the week."

I nodded, bid her goodbye, and strolled out of her office.

o.0WATW0.o

"She wants you to do _what_?" Rose snorted incredulously.

I tucked my legs underneath me and faced her on the couch, "Uh yea, that's exactly what I said. She wants me to basically play this guy."

She shook her head to herself, "Bella this is…different to say the least. What's required of you?"

I frowned at her in distaste. She really couldn't be considering it, could she? I hadn't even given it much thought myself!

"Rose that's not right! I mean come on! He may be a jerk, but he's still a human being with _feelings_."

"Well I'm just being realistic! You need five grand, you have less than 30 days to get it, you won't let me help, and your grandmother's house is at stake. What other choice do you have exactly?"

I sighed and flopped back onto the over stuffed cushions. Unfortunately, as much as I hate to admit it, she was right. I groaned in irritation, and raked my hands through my hair. "You have a point."

Rose cocked a brow inquisitively, "Ok let me put it to you like this, men do this type of fuckery all the time. I don't agree with double standards, so why is it such a big deal when the rabbit has the gun?"

"Not everyone can be a cold-hearted-uncaring-goddess-I-throw-men-in-the-trash bitch like _you_." I snipped taking a sip of my water bottle.

"Oh Bella, you say the sweetest things!" She sing songed in a dreamy voice.

"You're incorrigible."

"You're a prude."

"I am _not _a prude!" I glared at her pointedly while she clutched her stomach in hysterics. I snarled at her and that just made her laugh harder.

"Bella…oh God…you…" she heaved, fanning her beet red face for good measure, "did you just snarl at me?"

"You know what, I'm doing it."

Her laugh effectively died in her throat and she stared at me open mouthed. "No you're not!" She blurted calling my bluff.

I pressed my lips in a hard line and gave her one solemn nod. "Oh yes I am."

"No you're not?" Her voice was more questioning this time and I smirked at her cocking a brow, "Ohhh yes ma'am, I _am_. As someone so eloquently put it, 'let's fuck this duck!'"

* * *

><p>Hmm, I see a shit storm on the horizon captain.<p>

Tell me what you think so far. I would love the feedback.

The 'plan' comes next chapter, stay tuned dearies!

Follow me on twitter MzKKCullen for rants, raves, and good natured perviness!

XOXOXOXO

KK


	3. And So It Unfolds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own a sneaky ass Bella!**

**SO! This is not a very long chapter, it's something like a 'bridge chapter'. It's basically a small piece to cross over to the good stuff.**

**I would like to send out a very heartfelt thank you to my beta A Tale To Be Told! She is such an inspiration and an overall good girl. I luhz her with all my heart! Mwah BB! **

**So enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bella<span>**

"Ok, so he has his party every year at the same club. The Velvet Room. It's this Saturday, June 20th in the lucky lounge." Irina blabbed on showing me the website for the club. "It's in this humongous glass boss, basically the little shit watches the crowd like a predator and picks up his prey."

"He has a notch on his bedpost for every birthday?" I scoffed incredulously.

"Meh…one or two. Sometimes he catches more than one fish." She smirked knowingly.

I threw my arms up in exasperation scowling at my accomplice. What the fuck! Is she TRYING to give me syphilis?

"Absolutely not!" She snapped, apparently my thoughts weren't just my thoughts anymore.

_Damnit, I need to learn to control that._

"So anyway, I think it'll be a good idea to just 'bump' right into him. Maybe you could…"

"Irina, with all due respect, how the hell is that gonna work? First of all, he's going to be in a 'humongous glass box' that you need VIP status to enter. Second of all, in a club full of half naked blonde chicks how is he going to notice _this_." I motioned from my head down my body to drive my point home.

"Ah, well that's for you to figure out honey. Need I remind you that you're getting paid for this. This requires some thought on your behalf." She waved dismissively.

"Gee boss! I am _so _honored with your faith in me." I deadpanned earning murderous glare.

"Don't get snippy! I'm just saying, you could be a little more help. I can't _possibly_ plan out _every_ detail." she sniffed pointing a perfectly manicured finger at me.

"No _you're _not planning every detail. _We're_ planning every detail. Starting with who is Edward Cullen, and what does he look like?"

She smirked and began tapping away at her keyboard. Within a few minutes she turned the flat screened monitor my way, displaying a Facebook profile.

"This…" she pointed for emphasis "is Edward A. Cullen."

I felt my eyebrows when they reached my hairline. He. Was. GORGEOUS. I know that's not typically a adjective used to describe a male, but fuck if he wasn't. The first thing that I noticed were his twinkling Jade colored eyes, framed by thick copper colored lashes. The second thing I noticed was his lips, pink, full and inviting. My eyes roamed a little higher taking in his smooth angular jaw, covered with a light dusting of scruff. His hair was the signature copper color and tousled just so, like a messy bed head, but sexy nonetheless.

"Oh…" I said softly.

"Yea, he's pretty hot." she nodded. "Hot, but cocky and arrogant. Edward is the CEO of Masen Security. It's his Grandfather's company on his maternal side. When he passed away Edward inherited it. He's totally loaded. Now that answers who and what. What other info do you need?"

"Hmmm, what's his type?" I murmured still surveying the picture.

"He doesn't have one, well women I guess. He's dated all kinds of girls, but there is no pattern if that's what you mean."

She paused for a beat, her lips turning up into a smile. "Oh and he's one of those guys that want what they can't have. Play hard to get with him, be mysterious, demure but sexy."

I offered a curt nod, "Hard to get, got it."

"Yes, that will just about do it. He's not complex, he just a man." She rummaged around in her desk and handed me a credit card. "Take this, go get a sexy dress, fuck me heels, and bring it back before I leave."

I flipped over the card and frowned, before I could open my mouth to object she silenced me.

"I won't take no for an answer! This isn't your average guy, Bella. Just take my advice for once, ok?"

My shoulders slumped in defeat and I nodded my consent. She walked me too the door with a pat on the back. Once I was through the threshold she snickered, "Oh this is gonna be _good._"

The door clicked behind me as I was faced with the '_Green Mile' _again. Now more than _ever_ I understood Jessica's rationale. I trudged through the open area, my mind scattered into about five hundred different places, when I collided into what felt like a brick wall.

"Woah, Bells!" Jacob snickered grabbing my elbow to steady me, "You sure your not destined to be a professional linebacker?"

I felt my cheeks warm as I placed my hand on his bicep to steady myself. "Oh God Jake, I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! You okay?"

He shot me an incredulous glare and at that moment I realized the irony of the situation. He snickered quietly shaking his head and I punched his arm playfully, "Shut it Jake! I can't help that I'm concerned, or the fact that you're built like a brick shit house"

He proceeded to flex his muscles flamboyantly, "Brick shit house, huh?"

"You're incorrigible."

"You think I'm hot!"

I snorted and pushed him away shaking my head. Jake ,the arrogant perverted SOB that he is, was one of the first people I met when I got here in Seattle. He was hot, with his smooth russet colored skin, dark hair, and short jet black hair. His body was definitely sculpted, but the 'jock' build wasn't my thing.

"Jake are you serious right now?"

He just flashed me his perfect, toothy grin and all was forgotten. All in all, Jake was one of my best friends. I rolled my eyes, grinning back at him.

Such a _moron_.

"Unfortunately Jake, I can't stay here and deflate your ego. I'll text you later."

He huffed and waved me off, sitting back behind his desk. I leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Bye hooch!"

He snorted, "Bye Bella-bean."

I stepped out of the building and immediately dialed Rosalie, "Hey! Are you busy? I need you ASAP."

"What's going on?"

"I have to shop, NOW! Bring The Brandon."

"Oooooohhhh!" she squealed. "I'm ON it. Food court in fifteen!"

I hung up and hopped in my 2012 Nissan Altima and took off towards the expressway.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo? What did you think? <strong>

**Hit review button and let me know. I looooooove the feedback, positive or negative. **

**Suggestions are also welcome! **

**Next chapter soon! I _love_ you guys!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**KK**


	4. Ready

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. But I do own a nice bowl of chili! ;-) YUM!**

**Ok, so we're back!**

**I'd like to take the time to thank my beta A Tale To Be Told, who did a wonderful job in under an hour! I LOVE YOU!**

**Also a shout out to my girls, FiveStarReader and Twilife2011! Wonderful girls!**

**FiveStarReader made the outfit for this chapter, you can check it out here! http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/worth_thousand_words_bellas_outfit/set?id=42027097**

**Enjoy! And see you at the bottom! **

* * *

><p>"Mary Alice Brandon! I have walked a gazillion miles, have been ruffled, poofed, poked, prodded, and if I try on <em>one<em> more outfit I'm probably going to get us all escorted out of the mall!" I shrieked from the other side of the dressing room door.

Apparently, blondie and friends decided that after trying on over fifty dresses that we were approaching this from the wrong angle. We had gone from leggings, to skinnies, and now just various matched pieces. Shopping with those two was tiring at best.

Alice, was the expert on all things trendy. Rosalie and I had always gone to her for fashion advice, but today was the extreme. Alice was a thriving wedding planner and a formal boutique owner, so there was no doubt in her capability or taste.

I barged out of the dressing room with the most recent selection with my arms crossed firmly over my chest. I cocked a brow, my snark-attack at the ready, but when I heard nothing I was suddenly concerned.

"What!" I exclaimed, glancing down.

"Fuck. Me." Rose whispered, her a lips turned up in a slight smirk.

"Yep, that'll do it." Alice concluded, nodding slowly.

I turned to the mirror to really assess the clothing that apparently left no room for judgment. I felt my own brows rise to my hairline as I took in my own reflection. The shirt was a halter cut with a thick metallic silver strap that started right underneath my arms and traveled up around my neck. The neckline plunged deep into my cleavage. There was a small, buckle that was definitely there to draw attention, right below the 'girls'. The rest of the frock flared out slightly, not fitting to tightly, but still showing the curve of my waist. The skirt was the same metallic color as the halter strap, but with a banded bottom to cling to my thighs.

"Woah!" I mumbled to my own reflection.

It was sexy, but not overly done, and boy was it _short_. The two faces, that were the source of my discontent for the past three hours, appeared on either side of mine.

"Bella, you're going to knock his damn socks off when he sees you!" Alice squealed, fluffing out the flared part of the shirt.

"Yep, I'd knock you off if I was into the whole 'pink taco' ordeal." Rose snorted.

I recoiled reflexively, and she dissolved into a fit of hysterical laughter. I threw my hands up in annoyance and ducked into the dressing room to change back into my normal clothing.

After grabbing a few accessories, a brand new silver and black clutch purse and some ridiculously high platform heels, we wound up at my apartment.

"You are fucking kidding me Bella! The reason you needed a fashion consult is for a bet?" Alice scoffed incredulously.

"No it's not really a bet!" I spat defensively, "It's a _job._ With good cause too!"

"I could have given you…"

"NO!" I shouted, pressing the heels of palms into my eyes. "I don't want to take that kind of money from you _or _Rose. Ally, it's going to be fine. Cocky son-of-a-bitch has it coming anyway."

Alice gave me a wary glance and sighed, "Okay, I just hope you know what you're doing."

"What's the worse that could happen?" Rosalie sniffed taking a sip of her wine. "He gets played and learns a lesson! I thinks it's more along the lines of community service."

"Okay, you know what? _You_ two need to go get your own things together for tomorrow! So out!" I exclaimed clapping my hands for good measure.

After a hug to each of them I ushered them out and sank down on my couch to let the silence consume me.

_Okay, I just hope you know what you're doing._

"God, I hope so too." I murmured to myself.

The next day flew by in a blur. First, it was the lunch I promised Jake a week ago. Then, I had to turn in two of the five articles for Irina. Finally, I worked on the transcript for the most recent novel I was hired to edit. Before I knew it, time and flown by and it was around 9:30pm. I hopped in the shower, washed and blew my hair dry. I spent a little more time than normal to give it a bone straight look. Knowing that I would get annoyed with it being in my face all night I pulled the top half back with a rhinestone studded flat clip. I smoked my eyes with a charcoal grey shadow and applied a light pink gloss to my lips. I slipped on the new silver and black ensemble, and accessories and padded to my closet to retrieve the my shoes.

After confirming that Claire would cover my shift that night at the bar, I stood in front of the full body mirror in my bed room chewing on my bottom lip. The apprehension that had been nagging me since I agreed to this was finally surfacing.

Before I could talk myself out of it, the doorbell rang signifying that it was too late. The plan was already in motion. I spritzed myself with a light perfume and grabbed my clutch.

"So, are you sure you're ready for this?" Alice asked once we were in line to enter the _Velvet Room_.

I nodded and self consciously smoothed my hands over my riding skirt. "Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be."

Rose placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and offered me a small smile. "Well ladies. Let's get this over with."

I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders.

This will be all worth it in the end, right?

'Humongous glass box' is a vast understatement. The _entire_ top floor, is more of an accurate assessment. I sat at the high legged table, with my legs crossed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You guys, this is _not_ going to work. I have single-handedly attracted the attention of every male in here except the one I'm _supposed_ to be bagging. Really, how much worse can this get?" I groaned.

"Hmmm, you said he's one of those want-what-I-can't-have types, right?" Rose quipped, tapping her nail on the table in thought.

'Mmmhmmm' I mumbled from behind my hand.

A slow smile crept across her face as she flagged over one of the waitresses and ordered a round of four shots.

Alice frowned in confusion, "Uhh, can you not count now? Or did I miss a seriously important detail?"

"Shush!" She exclaimed, pulling a blank card out of her own clutch. After scribbling on it for a minute she passed it to me.

_I know you usually buy the bar on your special day, but I thought it'd be nice if someone bought you one for a change. Bottoms up birthday boy._

_Bella_

I frowned at her for a second, "Rosalie, what the hell? How is that…"

"Watch and learn, dummy!" She giggled.

Rose passed the shots of tequila amongst us three, leaving the one shot and card on the tray. Whispering something in the waitress's ear and tipping her generously, she traipsed off toward the roped staircase that lead to the second floor.

"Now, when he looks down here to see who it's from, raise your drink, wink, then ignore the shit out of him!" She shrugged.

"Rose that's not going to work!" Alice snorted, "How will she…"

"Uh…guys…" I could feel the heat in my cheeks as he peered thoughtfully through the glass. His eyes finally locked on mine, and I could have sworn my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I tapped each one of them for show, and pointed to the Adonis above us.

Following Rose's strict instruction I raised my glass in a silent toast, offering a small smile. The most miraculous thing happened, his face cracked into the most perfect half smile.

'Bottoms Up' I mouthed slowly with a wink and brought the glass to my lips, downing the liquid courage.

He followed suit. I offered him a two finger salute, and as hard as it may have been, I tore my gaze from him and stared right in Alice's face.

"Holy hot dogs in heaven! That son-of-a-bitch is hot!" She squealed.

"Yeah, did I not tell you that? He's totally fuck worthy!" Rose quipped.

"How did I do! Did I mess up! Oh God, I messed it up!" I rambled palming my face in my left hand.

"No, actually you didn't, he's staring right at you, I can still see him in my periphery." Alice reassured me, patting my hand for support.

Rose grinned, with mischief alight in her eyes. "Whatever you do, don't look at him until he approaches you directly! As a matter of fact, we have an appointment with the dance floor."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! I Love you all!<strong>

**Review! **

**MWAH!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**KK**


End file.
